Bianca
by ATACLC
Summary: Camp Half Blood is desperate to get Solangelo to happen, while Nico and Will deny that they like each other. (CRACK!FIC)
1. Yet Another Prank

**Time:** Post-Battle Against Gaea  
 **Ships/Pairings:** Solangelo (Nico di Angelo x Will Solace)  
 **OG Idea:** I wanted to write a Crack!Fic involving Nico.  
 **Setting:** Camp Half-Blood  
 **Characters:** Nico di A., Jason G., Percy J., Will S. (main) Travis S., Leo V., Frank Z. (mentioned)  
 **Plot:** "Jason and Percy attempt to prank Nico but run into some troubles."

* * *

 **Yet Another Prank**

Jason grinned at his 'bro but not best bro' Percy. How could he call him 'best'? There was also Leo and Frank and Travis. "Sup' man, how was your day today? Wait, don't actually respond. Look there, it's Nico, and we're on a secret mission!"

Percy lowered his sunglasses. "Bro, if we're on a secret mission, then why are we in clear sight?"

"Never mind," Jason said, quickly pushing Percy and himself into a nearby bush. A few muffled grunts were heard, but otherwise all was silent. Jason set the robotic duck down and handed Percy the remote control. "You know how to play video games, right?"

"Obviously, haven't you seen the stack inside your house?"

"Of course, it's my house? Wait, hold on a second... did you get inside my c—"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever—I've played every one of them."

"Just move the duck toward Nico," an irritated Jason hissed. The duck squeaked along the dirt, slowly creeping toward its victim. There was no time to lose. Nico leaned against a wall, but realized standing was tiring and decided to sit down instead. The duck crept closer to Nico. It honked.

* * *

"Agh!" he screamed, frightened. Nico examined the duck a few times before petting its head and continued to stare off into the distance. The duck honked in response.

Jason snorted from behind the bush. "In approximately 0.234223423 seconds, a bucket of water will be dumped on Nico's head. It's your job to make it float around him and transport him to the meeting room," he whispered to his partner-in-crime. "Quickly. He's gonna walk away soon." Percy nodded dumbly, gazing at the scene.

"QUICKLY!" Jason said in 0.2 seconds.

Percy acted very quickly. Groundwater was soon circling Nico, which Percy directed towards the roof. Meanwhile, Nico was screaming his head off. This was _another_ prank. Ever since that... what, "Sun Angel" club was started, there was _always_ this chaos. People were constantly pranking him, asking him about his "Angel" or "Sun".

Will happened to be sitting on the roof, tanning. He suddenly jumped up and crossed his arms across his chest, facing Nico. "What in Apollo are you doing up here?"

Mr. Emo, panicked, replied, "I have no clue! It was their fault—Percy's and Jason's! Go blame them." Nico then realized Will wasn't wearing a shirt.

"I'm going down there to figure out what's going on," Will said calmly. He jumped off the roof as graceful as a flying squirrel and landed in front of the bush. Jason gasped in amazement.

"Whoa... I'm jealous..."

"Calm down," Percy said to a sniffling Jason. "You can do that too, just better."

"Yeah!" Jason screamed. "BECAUSE I'M SUPERMAN!" Will dramatically turned to face them mischievous duo, his eyes widening. Will ran towards Jason and Percy and the two jumped out, startled.

"Di immortales, it's Will! We're sorry; we can explain—we'll bring you to the Solangelo Club!"

* * *

 **A/N: Welcome to my second-most recent work! Here's an old Solangelo fanfiction I drafted in late 2016 but did not publish until now. Please do not be offended by some of the jokes in here, DM or leave a review if you want to speak out. Have fun reading!**


	2. The Solangelo Club

**Time:** Post-Battle Against Gaea  
 **Ships/Pairings:** Solangelo (Nico di Angelo x Will Solace)  
 **OG Idea:** I wanted to write a Crack!Fic involving Nico.  
 **Setting:** Camp Half-Blood  
 **Characters:** Nico di A., Jason G., Percy J., Piper M., Will S.  
 **Plot:** "Piper introduces the two to the Solangelo Club, and chaos soon ensues."

* * *

 **The Solangelo Club**

"Welcome to the Solangelo Club. We're Percy and Piper, the founders of this community. Right now, we have 20 members, and most of them come from Camp Half Blood, which is a yearly summer camp for demigods. Demigods are the daughter/sons/other of any Greek god and a mortal—"

"What's this club about?"

"Well..." Piper hesitated for a moment. "For a person that typically doesn't do this type of stuff, I do have to admit you two are so cute together. To help you two get together faster, we created a club. It's true love... opposites attract, don't they?" Everybody else nodded, holding up a mug that said 'opposites attract'.

"But..." Nico stammered from a corner. "I don't like Will!"

Piper held up a t-shirt. "You may not know it yet, but we all know you do! There's no point in lying to an Aphrodite child." She gently guided Will towards the other side of the room where Nico was standing. Everybody shuffled around nervously, taking money out of their wallets.

"Just kiss already," one Athena child hissed.

"No, propose first!" another Hephaestus child whispered back. "Oh no, I'm sorry! Coleen, take my money..."

The whole entire room was silent and Nico's pale face was slowly turning red, a brilliant tomato red. He gulped and said quietly, "What the hell is going on?" And then he ran away.

* * *

Everybody watched Nico storm off angrily. Piper sighed.

"Just admit it, Nico," she mumbled. "It's really obvious. Even if you aren't here to listen to this, remember—you're meant for each other, and we all know it." There was a sudden light tap on Piper's shoulders; a surprised Piper turned to face Will.

"If I'm going to be honest, I can see why you guys support it. Those reasons are something I can approve of, but I'm not sure how Nico feels about it," Will blurted, staring at the ground in embarrassment. "Honestly, I think he's not bad—"

The members of the Solangelo club cheered, bumping fists. A few people were glaring at each other, and there were murmurs of, "Well, I'm still going to win." "No, I will!" "That was a nice pun," but otherwise everyone was elated. They carried Will above their heads and sang, "Sha la la la la la, my oh my, looks like the boy's too shy! Ain't gonna kiss the Ni-co... sha la la la la la..."

... and paused abruptly.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter was shorter than you expected, in order to build up to the last chapter it'll just have to be this way. There will surely be more Jason and Percy dynamic in the next chapter. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Warm Resolution

**Time:** Post-Battle Against Gaea  
 **Ships/Pairings:** Solangelo (Nico di Angelo x Will Solace)  
 **OG Idea:** I wanted to write a Crack!Fic involving Nico.  
 **Setting:** Camp Half-Blood  
 **Characters:** Annabeth C., Jason G., Percy J., Hazel L., Piper M. Leo V., (main) Demeter, Nico di A., Will S. (mentioned)  
 **Plot:** "After an explanation from Hazel, the group understand what went wrong."

* * *

 **Warm Resolution**

Hazel quietly moved out her cabin, clutching her sketchbook. She was walking to her secret hideout when she ran into Annabeth, who ran past towards Hazel's special spot. Hazel panicked and thought, _Why does she know about my spot? What is even going on?_. Once she reached the clearing, she saw Jason and Percy in two chairs, with several others set up in a u-shaped fashion. Confused, Hazel steadied herself.

"Yo, Hazel," said Leo from behind her.

"Leo? You too?"

"We all know about this spot, Hazel. Great minds think alike," Jason grinned. Across from Jason, Percy shook his head violently and attempted to wack him with a fly swatter.

Hazel checked her watch and attempted to come up with an excuse. "I have to run, there's an activity that needs me!" she muttered. However, before she could even take a step, Leo raced in front of her and tried to block her from leaving.

"Nuh-uh. There's something that's been bothering all of us for a week... first, I want you to tell us where Nico is."

* * *

Earlier, Hazel had realized that she hadn't seen Nico talk with any of the Argo II crew since last week. After asking him why, she realized that there really wasn't much to worry about. As much as Nico denied liking Will, he was indeed the person she knew made Nico the most comfortable. All it really needed was time, and his reaction was understandable due to the events being so sudden.

Nico had never been a social person, and although he was just starting to come out of his shell, knowing he had a large crowd of fans who could accept him for who he is was still new concept he had to understand how to tackle.

She explained to the rest of the Argo II that Nico was still fine and only trying to take in what happened. Piper sighed. "Maybe it was too sudden. We should've held back. He's going to be on an Iris message-less mission for a few days, how are we going to apologize?"

"Piper, wait," Annabeth said. "Percy's birthday is coming up soon. Why don't we clear up the misunderstandings at the beach?"

* * *

The shore glowed a shiny gold as the sun set, the foaming waves crashing onto the light sandy beach. In the air of calmness, two teenagers sat on two brightly colored plastic beach chairs, talking with each other. Waving, Jason and Piper finally caught up with Percy and Annabeth.

"Sorry that we're late, Jason forgot the cooler. Are they here yet? ," Piper asked. Annabeth unfolded four more cheap plastic beach chairs and gestured for the two to sit down. Exhausted, Jason dropped onto his chair and almost fell over.

"Yes, although Nico is going to take a minute. He left his cabin not long after you did. Will just left to use the bathroom." They sat in silence for a while before Piper got up to open the pack of coke.

"Hand me a coke too," Percy said. "Did you remember the trash bag as well? Remember, today is a nice day, we aren't going to pollute the ocean—"

"We get it, Percy. You're almost as bad as Demeter now."

"I love the beach," Percy whispered. "It's such a nice place."

Nico, who had just arrived, said slyly, "That's no question, because he's PerSEA Jackson."

"That's our Nico!," somebody chirped.

Everybody groaned.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's it folks. If you're a fan of Harry Potter and have the time, please check out "Draco Dormiens Non Titillandus", whose code is** **11886273 (you can also find it on my profile). Thank you for reading and have a great day.**


End file.
